Utilisateur:Troisnyxetienne/Talkboxes
Un autre projet à moi ! J'essayerai de faire des paires de couleurs pour des différents personnages. Une fois complète, je vais mettre le code ! N'importe qui peut les utiliser, faut juste me le dire. ^_^ Alors voyons... EDIT : Je suis fière ^_^ parce que j'ai dévéloppé les genres de talkbox Skinny et Skinny Inverse. Je suis surtout fière de Skinny Inverse ! Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! décembre 28, 2009 à 15:38 (UTC) Avatars faits par Troisnyx }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=black |border2=chartreuse |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=black |border2=deeppink |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=black |border2=#FF1100 |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=black |border2=lightgrey |fonttype=OCR A Extended |text= } }} } |textcolor=white |line=black |border=chocolate |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=TroisNyxÉtienne Sora, tu as de la chance. Pour moi, les vacances s'arrêtent... ici. }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=darkkhaki |border=ivory |border2=darkkhaki |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' Je retire les maillons et je les réarrange.. }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=black |line=firebrick |border=black |border2=firebrick |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='Darkness in Zero' Toutes ces années passées à étudier le fonctionnement d’un cœur. Mais de toute évidence, je n’ai absolument rien compris. }|— }|}} }} Personnages Final Fantasy }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=black |border2=gold |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} } |textcolor=black |line=firebrick |border=black |border2=firebrick |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' Quand je me serai débarrassé de toi, les ténèbres disparaîtront. }|— }|}} }} Sans-cœur } |textcolor=black |line=mediumseagreen |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=Soldat One toy soldier stands alone / With his drum down by his side. — Enya }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=black |line=tan |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=Chevalier Momie C'est l'heure ! La fête approche, la fête approche ! }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=black |line=darkorchid |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=Armure Gardienne Don't be bothered by the small fry. Find the leader. Let's go! }|— }|}} }} Organisation XIII } |textcolor=white |line=ivory |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='Nº I' Éclaire de ta lumière blafarde notre univers. Partage ton pouvoir avec nous tous, les Simili. }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=darkslateblue |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='Nº VI' L'île où tu as grandi a été annihilée. De nombreux cœurs ont été perdus dans les Ténèbres. À cause de ce que tu as fait ! }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=red |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='Nº VIII' Le Roxas que je connais n'existe plus. Maintenant, c'est clair. }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=deeppink |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='Nº XIV' Je... Je veux être avec vous deux... }|— }|}} }} Nescients } |textcolor=white |line=black |border=#DC461C |border2=#DC461C |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=Red Hot Chilli! Yo! Red's my name, winning's my game! }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=black |border=mediumblue |border2=mediumblue |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=Blue Sea-Salt! All the cool guys choose Blue! And so should you! }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=black |line=black |border=#E1AD21 |border2=#E1AD21 |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=Yellow Mustard! I'm Yellow, your sweetest fellow. Trust in me, just in me. }|— }|}} }} Chain of Memories Type 1 : Skinny Rayons }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=red |border2=black |border3=red |fonttype=Arial |text=Fichier:DaysPiece.png } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=peru |border2=dodgerblue |border3=peru |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=peru |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=gold |border=gold |border2=firebrick |border3=gold |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=mistyrose |border=black |border2=palegreen |border3=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=darkred |border2=black |border3=darkred |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=darkred |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=black |border2=gainsboro |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=black |border2=goldenrod |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=dodgerblue |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=firebrick |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=black |border2=gold |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=black |border2=lightsteelblue |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=darkslateblue |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=black |border2=orchid |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} Type 2 : Skinny }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=black |border2=royalblue |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=black |border2=darkgoldenrod |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=10px } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=thistle |border2=lavender |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} Type 3 : Skinny Inverse Je ne sais pas si ce type de talkbox fonctionne, mais j'essayerai avec un autre modèle très bientôt. Oui, ça fonctionne. ^_^ } |textcolor=white |border=royalblue |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' Il est parfait. Parfait. Parfaitement exaspérant ! Il me rend cinglé ! }|— }|}} }} Organisation XIII Merci à Thomaskh2 pour son idée de citations ! ^_^ } |textcolor=white |line=white |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=''Je suis TroisNyxÉtienne. J'ai l'âme d'un chercheur.'' }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=white |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=''Moi, TroisNyxÉtienne, je ne cèderai pas devant un poltron de ton espèce !'' }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=white |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=''Je voulais juste revoir TroisNyxÉtienne.'' }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=white |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=''Dans ce lieu, trouver c'est perdre et perdre c'est trouver. Telle est la règle de TroisNyxÉtienne.'' }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=white |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=''Je ne vais pas casser notre jouet, TroisNyxÉtienne... juste l'asticoter un peu.'' }|— }|}} }} Days Skinny }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=black |border2=silver |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=black |border2=royalblue |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=15px } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=black |border2=firebrick |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=20px } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=black |border2=tan |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=black |border2=gold |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=lavender |border2=lightsteelblue |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=20px } }} BBS Skinny }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=black |border2=midnightblue |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=Fichier:Vsymbol.png } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=black |border2=orangered |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=Fichier:Vsymbol1.png } }} Voir les émotions de Terra. }|— }|}} 20px |textcolor=white |border=black |border2=deepskyblue |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=Fichier:Vsymbol.png } }} Voir les émotions d'Aqua. }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=black |border2=orange |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=Fichier:Vsymbol1.png } }} Voir les émotions de Ven. }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=black |border2=lightcoral |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=black |border2=yellowgreen |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=black |border2=limegreen |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=gainsboro |border2=dodgerblue |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |border=black |border2=gold |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=mediumblue |border=deepskyblue |border2=gainsboro |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} Skinny Inverse Personnages Disney } |textcolor=white |line=black |border=#CC3400 |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' Vas-y, mange... }|— }|}} }} Personnages originaux } |textcolor=white |line=black |border=#CC0000 |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' Tu dis qu'un enfant comme lui peut manier la Keyblade ? }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=black |line=black |border=#66CDAA |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant comme lui peut faire ? }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=black |border=royalblue |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' On dirait que tu étais prêt à t'y mettre. }|— }|}} }} Voir les émotions d'Isa. } |textcolor=white |line=black |border=orangered |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' C'est parce que nous sommes déjà amis. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? }|— }|}} }} Voir les émotions de Lea. } |textcolor=white |line=black |border=darkslateblue |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' Tu devras voir par toi-même, lorsque Terra cessera d'être Terra. }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=black |border=#0000CD |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' Je veux devenir plus fort. }|— }|}} }} KH Mobile Regardez Utilisateur:Troisnyxetienne/Talkboxes/Kingdom Hearts Mobile pour la liste complète de talkboxes et images, et aussi pour demander des avatars personnalisés de Kingdom Hearts Mobile ! Autres jeux Skinny Personnages Disney }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=mediumblue |fonttype=Segoe UI |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=slategray |border=slategray |border2=deepskyblue |fonttype=Segoe UI |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=black |border2=orange |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=black |border2=gold |fonttype=Comic Sans MS |text= } }} Voir les émotions du Roi Mickey. Personnages Final Fantasy }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=#251A8B |fonttype=Segoe UI |text= } }} Personnages originaux }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=black |border2=gold |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=black |border2=gainsboro |fonttype=Candara |text=Fichier:MickeyBlanc.png } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=#DD0000 |fonttype=Segoe UI |text= } }} Images à côté Certains utilisateurs décideraient peut-être d'utiliser des images près de leur section texte. En voici des options (à mettre à 10px ou 20px) : Icônes Série KH 15px|KH1 15px|Chain of Memories 15px|358/2 Days 15px|Birth by Sleep 15px|Coded 15px|Dream Drop Distance Icônes 358/2 Days Accessoire Compétence Magie Objet Armure Pièce Ennemis 15px|Sans-cœur 15px|Simili Unversed (Ne touchez pas à cette image !) 15px|Nightmare 15px|Spirit Wiki 10px|Staff 25px|Couronne argentée Images personnalisées Symbole de Terra, Aqua et Ven Même symbole, mais en noir La tête de Mickey en bleu La tête de Mickey en rouge La tête de Mickey en vert La tête de Mickey en marron La tête de Mickey en blanc (oui, on ne voit rien, mais...) Symbole de Roxas Symbole de Zexion Tendre Promesse/Souvenir Perdu Couronne violette Couronne bleue Couronne rouge Couronne argentée, mais pas celle du wiki Couronne jaune Couronne verte Couronne blanche (déjà, on ne voit rien) Chocobo blanc ^_^ Glace à l'eau de mer Glace inversée Frisbee de Lea minuscule 20px|Porte-bonheur de Terra 20px|Porte-bonheur d'Aqua 20px|Porte-bonheur de Ventus KHM Pour les fans de KH Mobile, si vous voudriez inclure des images provenant de KHM, regardez la Catégorie:Images Kingdom Hearts Mobile. (Je vais devoir tout mettre en fond transparent, mais voici les images qui ont déjà des fonds transparents :) Sans-cœur 20px|Ombre 25px|Ombre 2 25px|Nocturne Rouge 25px|Rhapsodie Bleue 25px|Opéra Jaune 25px|Requiem Vert 25px|Bolet Blanc 25px|Fungus Noir Autres 25px|Mog 25px|Mog 2 Symboles etc. Symbole des Simili Couronne dorée Chaîne Royale Symbole des Sans-cœur (monochrome) Autres images et astuces *Si vous voudriez des autres images, veuillez regarder ces catégories/pages : **Utilisateur:LevL/Bac à sable. **Catégorie:Images Chain of Memories. **Catégorie:Images Kingdom Hearts Mobile. **Catégorie:Images d'utilisateur. **Catégorie:Sprites 358/2 Days. *Pour les deux versions de la boîte à parler, regardez et Utilisateur:Troisnyxetienne/TalkTemplate. *Pour la liste complète de couleurs, regardez Aide:Charte couleur. *Pour d'autres talkboxes, voir aussi Utilisateur:MissLarx/Talkboxes et Utilisateur:ShadXIII/Bac à sable. Catégorie:Espace Projet